


Min Lilla Eld

by theinconceivabletruth



Category: Hannibal (TV), Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Canon Blending, Gen, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, borrowing talents, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth/pseuds/theinconceivabletruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will might have absorbed a little too much of Hannibal’s penchant for manipulation of a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Min Lilla Eld

>   
>  “Would it have been worth while,  
>  To have bitten off the matter with a smile?”  
> 

In the end, it is a simple matter of impulse control, plus a side of theatrics.

The impulse to snarl, snap, to allow sarcasm to leak into his words, is hard suppressed, particularly after long years of being hunted by this woman. The opportunity to finally turn the tide, to lay his own subtle trap, is the reward that pacifies his instincts and fears. 

The acting does not come as difficult as some might have imagined for him. This is primarily because he chooses instead to borrow another’s calm façade—Dr. Hannibal Lecter’s. Just as he had borrowed Dr. Gideon’s actions years back in a police transport vehicle, so he now borrows the manipulations of Dr. Lecter. They serve him well, and the goal is achieved. 

The death of Freddie Lounds. 

The opportunity was gift-wrapped, handed to him by Crawford in his rush to use Will, a rush that blinded him to the returned favor. The Tooth Fairy’s date of performance is fast arriving, and the authorities are growing desperate. Will himself knows that he cannot return to the life he has scratched out until the psychopath is caught, thanks to Dr. Lecter. 

So Will does an interview with Freddie, and he makes statements no investigator would make and no straight newspaper would credit. He speculates on the Tooth Fairy’s appearance, impotence, sexuality, intelligence, all calculated to rile up the monster, to strike at those tender fleshy spots on the beast. This trap is set for two, and the main prey will distract Crawford and the rest from the second intended victim. 

It was almost too easy. Lounds is so eager to walk into that trap, to score it big, to prove that she can hang with the best. 

When he speaks with Freddie, his expression is affable, his manners civil; the person-suit is only betrayed by cold blue eyes. Will allows Freddie to take pictures; the trap’s effectiveness hangs upon them. 

The main photograph, the one that others will focus on, is unimportant, though it is intended to draw the Tooth Fairy’s attention to Will. The one that will spring the trap, however, is a shot of Will and Freddie together, Will placing a comradely hand on Freddie’s shoulder.  
Like a pet. 

The Tooth Fairy always killed the pets first. 

Will has to hand it to Freddie; she figures out the game pretty quick. Fast enough to cast shadows on his face of cooperation, but not fast enough to save her own skin. 

Crawford suspects, but Will’s hands come away clean. Something to thank Dr. Lecter for teaching him. 

(Perhaps also, it is a neat little gift to lay at the master’s feet.)

>   
>  “Let us go, through certain half-deserted streets,  
>  The muttering retreats  
>  Of restless nights in one-night cheap hotels,  
>  And sawdust restaurants with oyster-shells:  
>  Streets that follow like a tedious argument  
>  Of insidious intent…”  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work was suggested by my beta reader, "Min Lilla Eld," which apparently means "my small fire" in swedish.  
> She hasn't read Red Dragon in years and doesn't even remember how Freddie dies.  
> Original Lecter fans will know this is ironic because Freddie burns to death, superglued into a wheelchair.  
> So, title sold, fairly convinced of my beta-reader's clairvoyance.


End file.
